The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Cloud is Reno's date for the ShinRa holiday party, and Rufus is carrying a torch for one...or maybe even both of them. Things may get a little…sticky.  Also, Reno gives Cloud a very SPECIAL early Christmas present. Yaoi/yuri, CloudxReno, ElenaxTifa
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cloud is Reno's date for the ShinRa holiday party, and Rufus is carrying a torch for one...or maybe even _both_...of them. ****Things may get a little…sticky.**

**Setting: post FF7, with a bit of revisionist history…in this story, the ShinRa building is still intact, etc.**

**Oh…and I threw in a character from FFX, just so Rude would have a date. :) This isn't a true crossover fic, though!**

**Disclaimers: The usual, I do not own Final Fantasy, alas - Square Enix does.**

**Warnings for this chapter: language, innuendo. Lemons to come in later chapter(s) Rated M!**

**This is probably going to be no more than two chapters, so...a two shot it is. :)**

* * *

It was to be a gala celebration, and Rufus was sparing no expense in throwing his first annual company holiday party at ShinRa. While his late father had frowned upon such frivolities, now that the old man was dead, Rufus figured it was high time to change things up, and in grand style. If nothing else, Rufus did know how to throw a _damned_ good party, and he was determined to do just that.

The best chefs in Midgar had been hired to cater the event, along with musicians, bartenders, and other wait staff. Rufus had decided to utilize the little-used 57th floor for his party. It had been serving as a holding area for old files, and housed a few vacant offices and cubicles; so, Rufus ordered that all files be moved to another location in the ShinRa building, and some minor remodeling began in mid-October, to transform the drab office environment into something resembling a Costa del Sol nightclub. Rufus was determined to throw _the_ party of the century.

Rufus was wandering around, supervising the last minute decorations and final touches that were being worked on. The party would be starting in four hours. He yawned, suddenly wondering if he'd have time for a bit of a nap before the first guests started to arrive. _Ah, my guests_, he thought, a smile on his face. There was one guest in particular that he hoped and prayed would show up – the one and only Cloud Strife. Rufus had found himself quite taken with the Planet's hero, and hoped to get a moment alone with him, perhaps.

The president got back into the elevator, and slid in his keycard, planning to return to his office on the 70th floor. His thoughts turned back to Cloud Strife; he began to wonder if Cloud – if the man even showed up, that is – was coming alone, or, Gaia forbid, with a _date_.

_That would not be…ideal_, Rufus mused thoughtfully. _However…I am always up for a challenge_, he thought, grinning as he reached his floor and exited the elevator. _And I do think Cloud Strife might worth a bit of effort…_

Finally reaching the 70th floor, and his office, Rufus got off the elevator, mulling over what the Planet's hero might look naked. Rufus smirked, as he vowed to somehow get Cloud Strife naked – and in his bed – by the end of the evening's festivities.

* * *

Reno had been distracted all day at work; even more so than usual. He was stuck in the office filing reports, and his mind was focused on Rufus's holiday party. For the most part, his mind was on who he'd be bringing to the party in question – the one and only Cloud Strife. The two had been dating quietly for the past few months; so far, only Reno's fellow Turks, and Cloud's best friend Tifa Lockheart knew about their relationship. While Reno was ready to broadcast this to the world, his boyfriend was a bit more shy and reticent, and thought that people would figure it out eventually anyway, the more they were seen in public together.

The Turk smiled as he thought back a few months to how things had started between himself and Cloud; one evening after way too many drinks at Seventh Heaven, Reno propositioned Cloud to 'come back to my place and I'll fuck you into next week.' It wasn't the first time a drunken Reno had made a drunken Cloud such an offer; usually the offer would be quickly shot down, accompanied by a bleary-eyed glare from Cloud.

That one night, though – Cloud didn't say no. He said yes – didn't even _say_ yes, just nodded at Reno – upon which Reno slammed his last drink down, settled his tab, and grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him out, hoping to get him home and have his way with him before he sobered up. Cloud was more sober than Reno was, though; he followed the Turk home willingly that evening, and ended up staying through breakfast. The first time Reno woke up with Cloud Strife in his bed, it was a bit of a surreal experience. Even more surreal, was when Cloud seemed like he was interested in seeing Reno -continually, and frequently. So Reno was quite looking forward to showing up at Rufus's big shindig this evening with Cloud on his arm; it would be their first real 'public' date, and it was high time for that, Reno thought. He was tired of sneaking around, and he was pretty certain Cloud was too.

Sighing, Reno turned his attention back to the computer monitor in front of him. Paperwork was definitely not one of Reno's favorite things to do, which was likely why he neglected filing his reports in a timely manner, much to Tseng's chagrin.

"Tseng," Reno complained, "can't I just do the rest tomorrow? I've only got two more left…I want to clock out early and pick up Cloud - Rufus's party is tonight, you know."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Tseng replied patiently. "However…for one thing, Reno, you're off tomorrow; and, I know how you are – you'll be in no shape to come in and work overtime tomorrow, after this party." He chuckled softly; Tseng really did know Reno all too well, sometimes better than Reno knew himself.

"Hmm, you got a point," Reno admitted. "Rude? Help a friend out here, would ya?"

Rude looked over his sunglasses at Reno and merely grunted, then turned his chair to get back to his report.

"Some friend you are," Reno muttered. "Yo, Laney!" he called over to his fellow Turk seated next to him. "Would you do these for me, real quick?" he asked sweetly. "I'll buy you a drink at the party later…"

"It's open bar, Reno," Elena replied flatly. "But, um…thanks for the offer." She logged off and shut down her computer, and grabbed her knapsack, making to leave. "Boss? I'm all done with my stack, so I'm going to head out now, if that's okay with you?" Elena asked Tseng.

The Wutaian nodded. "That's fine, Elena. See you later at the party, I hope?"

"Yes," Elena replied. "I'm picking up my date at seven, but I'll be there after that."

"Oooh, Laney's got a daaaate," Reno sang. "Anyone I know?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Elena replied coolly, "but yeah. You know her."

"_Her_?" echoed Reno. "You're bringing a girrrrl?" he taunted.

"Yeah, and not just any girl," Elena retorted. "Tifa Lockheart is my date this evening."

Reno let out a low whistle as Rude turned his chair back around swiftly, staring at Elena in disbelief. "What?" Rude blurted. "Tifa? And you?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Wait a minute, yo," Reno interrupted. "Does that mean Tifa's a lesbian? Are _you_ a lesbian? Why didn't Cloud tell me about any of this!" he complained.

"No!" Elena snapped. "I don't know! It's not like that, it's…complicated!" Elena stammered and began to blush. She wasn't about to fill anyone in on her personal life - _especially _Reno.

"So," Reno went on, grinning, "if you and Tifa end up…going at it later, can I watch?"

"NO!" snapped Elena. "Reno, seriously! Would you want me watching you and _Cloud_ going at it?"

"Aha," Reno replied, deflecting the question. "So you HAVE gotten it on with Lockheart. Rude, old partner, no wonder she was spurning your advances; Tifa was after a Turk of a different color!" Reno chuckled, ignorant of the icy glares of both Elena and Rude.

Rude muttered something unintelligible, and began playing Minesweeper on his computer.

"Who you bringing, Rude, anyone?" Reno inquired.

"Yeah," Rude replied, not even looking at Reno. "Somebody you _don't_ know."

"Oho!" chirped Reno, his curiosity piqued. "Try me, I know lots of people, yo. Name?"

"Her name," Rude replied quietly, through clenched teeth, "is Rikku."

"Rikku, huh," remarked Reno. "Can't say as I know her, Rude. Where'd ya meet her?"

"You know, Reno," Tseng commented dryly, "if you'd stop yammering, maybe you'd get your work done and get out of here on time, for once."

"Oh shit, Tseng!" Reno said, sighing. He leaned back in his chair and threw his feet up on his desk. "You know how I am, yo. Hey, I always get the job done, right? _Right_?"

Tseng sighed resignedly. Nothing he said would ever light a fire under his second-in-command to file his reports with ease and efficiency; it seemed a lost cause, and just as Reno said, he _did_ get the job done, after all.

"I suppose you do have a point, Reno," Tseng replied, smiling. "Everyone, let's just call it a day and get out of here. We have a party to get ready for, after all."

"All right, Tseng!" crowed Reno, immediately shutting down his computer, with Rude following suit. "I'll get the lights," Rude murmured.

"Thank you sir," Elena said to Tseng as she left. "I'll see you all later. And Reno?"

"Yeah, Laney?" he replied.

"Do NOT harass me and Tifa this evening!" she warned him, then turned to leave.

"And why would I do that?" Reno said to Elena's departing form.

Tseng laughed. "Because she knows you too well, Reno," he remarked. "I have no doubt you'll be asking Ms. Lockheart all sorts of…inappropriate questions, later."

"I will _not_," Reno insisted stubbornly. "Tseng, you bringing someone tonight, or are you going stag?"

As he locked the door, Tseng appeared pensive for a moment. "No," he said slowly, a hint of sadness in his smile. "There was…someone I wanted to bring, but it just didn't work out."

"Oh," Reno replied. "That's too bad, yo. But hey, maybe you'll meet someone at this thing, yeah?"

Tseng smiled. "Yeah. Maybe. See you later, Reno."

"Later, boss-man," Reno replied, waving to Tseng on his way out.

* * *

Cloud had gotten off of work early, having finished up the last of his deliveries well before 5:00. He hopped on Fenrir and headed back to his apartment, planning to meet Reno there after the Turk also ended his workday. Cloud grinned, remembering that Reno had been taunting him about some sort of 'surprise' this evening. Upon further thought, Cloud started to wonder if it was a good surprise, or…something else.

With Reno, you just never knew. This was one of the things Cloud enjoyed most about Reno…but it also frustrated the hell out of him at times_. I have no complaints_, Cloud thought, smiling, as he let the throttle out on Fenrir, and increased his speed on the bike. _Never thought he and I would end up together, but…we're good for each other, I think. And sweet Shiva, the man is good in bed. _Cloud grinned widely at the last thought, and sped even faster towards home, hoping that Reno would be there right as he arrived.

Reno decided to walk over to Cloud's place, rather than take his car. He assumed the two of them would be riding to the party on Fenrir, anyway. _Shit_, Reno thought suddenly. _Forgot we'll be wearing those damned tuxes. Eh, maybe it'll be all right. _Shrugging his shoulders, he arrived at Cloud's apartment building, and rang the buzzer.

"Yeah," came Cloud's voice over the intercom.

"It's the big bad wolf, yo," Reno said teasingly. "Let me in."

The buzzer sounded, and Reno opened the door, bounding up the three flights of stairs to Cloud's apartment. Reno loved this part of the day; that giddy feeling he got after not seeing Cloud all day, knowing that he would soon have Cloud in his arms. He was starting to wonder if his feelings had somehow shifted from mere lust to…something else altogether.

Reno's thoughts were interrupted as he reached Cloud's apartment door, which was already open, with Cloud standing in the doorway. "Yo," Reno began, "I missed you today—"

Without a word, Cloud made his way to Reno in two quick strides, and pulled Reno into his arms, kissing him fiercely. "Yeah," Cloud said breathlessly, as he broke the kiss, "I missed you too, Reno."

_I love you_, Reno thought – and nearly uttered aloud."Um…yeah," Reno stammered nervously, kissing the top of Cloud's head, inhaling the scent of his hair. Brightening, he glanced down at Cloud, smirking. "Before we get ready for this shindig, I got something for you. Kind of an early Christmas present."

"Reno," Cloud protested, I thought we agreed.. not to get each other anything extravagant."

"I didn't!" Reno insisted. "It's just a little...something I picked up for you. It's nothing huge, I promise."

"Is that the surprise you've been talking about?" Cloud asked, smiling, as the two made their way to the living room.

"Yeah…well, this is part one, I guess," Reno replied, grinning, as he reached into his pocket. He withdrew a small bundle wrapped plainly in red tissue paper, and handed it to Cloud. "Open it," he urged.

Still smiling, Cloud took the package from Reno, and untied the small ribbon around it. "What…is it, I wonder?" he murmured, as he tore open the tissue paper. Holding the item up for inspection, Cloud laughed aloud. "Underwear?" he blurted, chuckling, as he held up the item in question – red satin bikini briefs. "Nice, Reno. That's, um…very thoughtful, I guess. They're festive, anyways….thank you, babe." He kissed Reno softly on the lips.

"You're welcome," Reno replied. "Hey," he whispered, moving in closer to Cloud, as he brushed his lips against his ear. "I want you to wear those tonight for me…please?"

"O…kay, I guess," Cloud replied, shrugging. "I want to wash them before I wear them—"

"Already done," Reno replied hastily. "I took care of that, yo. Come on, let's get showered, and get these damned tuxes on."

"Yeah, the party will be starting before we know it," Cloud agreed. He made his way toward the bathroom, and turned back toward Reno, a puzzled look on his face. "Reno? Why do you want me to wear those tonight, specifically?" he asked.

Reno blanched momentarily; his hand was in his pants pocket, holding the remote control to the underwear in question. _Remote control vibrating underwear_, Reno thought with a calculating grin. _That's why I want you to wear those tonight, Cloud…because you won't even know what hit you, when I press that button…but hopefully, you'll like it. _

Clearing his throat, Reno smiled at Cloud, and simply said, "Ahh…because I'll be picturing them all night long tonight, underneath your tux…and I'll look forward to seeing them again by the end of the evening." He grinned slyly at Cloud, following him into the shower.

"Gods, Reno," Cloud replied, chuckling, as he stripped and got into the shower. "You are such a fucking horndog."

"You have no idea, Cloud," Reno commented, as he removed his clothing, and entered the shower behind Cloud.

_You have no idea_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, look at me, and be honest," Reno said to Cloud, in a serious tone. "Do I look like a complete fucking idiot in this suit?" He and Cloud had just finished showering, and were putting on their tuxedoes for Rufus's gala holiday celebration, that would be starting in little over an hour. Neither Cloud nor Reno were none too pleased about the black tie only dress code, but Reno in particular was feeling rather uncomfortable over…so many layers of clothing. _And a tie! A damnable tie_, he thought. _This sort of thing ain't my bag…_

Cloud had been busily checking his reflection in the mirror, fixing his hair, when he glanced over at Reno; the sight of him decked out in his tuxedo, made him take pause and forget what he was doing. "Damn, Reno," Cloud said, taking a step back to admire Reno in his tux. _Gods, he looks…well, pretty damned good_, Cloud thought, as he licked his lips. "You look," Cloud said, sidling up behind Reno, wrapping his arms around him, and gazing at both of their reflections in the bathroom mirror, "fucking amazing."

"Yeah?" Reno replied, grinning, as he turned around and grazed Cloud's lips with his own. "You're looking mighty fine yourself, baby," he whispered.

"Fuck," groaned Cloud. "Don't get me all worked up, or we'll never _get_ to the party."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Reno teased, as he ran his fingers up and down Cloud's spine.

"N-o-o," Cloud replied slowly, gasping under Reno's touch. "That…wouldn't be a bad thing," he said, wanting nothing more than to pounce upon Reno, taking him unawares.

"But," Cloud said, breaking the kiss, "we can always continue this...later," he purred, gazing up at Reno through half-lidded Mako blue eyes.

"You're damned right we will," Reno growled, stealing one more kiss from Cloud before exiting the bathroom. They both made their way toward the door, Cloud grabbing his keys on the way out. Reno reached into his pants pocket, making sure the remote was still there and easily accessible. It was. He grinned evilly as Cloud locked the door behind them; he noticed Reno's expression, and raised an eyebrow curiously. "What are you smiling about?" Cloud asked, the corners of his own mouth threatening to turn up in a smile.

"Oh, ah...nothing, really," Reno lied. "I'm just happy we're finally going on a real _date_, yo. We've been...together a few months now, I wanna show you off to the world, you know?"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah. I've been looking forward to this for a while. We're going to have a good time tonight, I think."

Reno smirked, but said nothing. _Oh yes we will, Cloud. Yes we will._

_

* * *

_The doors of the ShinRa building were about to open to admit all the guests, and Rufus was at forefront, still wandering around and checking in on the hors d'oeuvre stations, as well as the bar, making sure everything was up to his hoity-toity standards. All seemed to be well in this regard, so Rufus stationed himself near the bar closest to the door, a glass of 150 year old scotch in his hand.

_Nothing but the best_, he thought snootily, as he inhaled the heady, peat-tinged scent of the whiskey in his glass. As he tipped his head back to take a sip, he noticed one guest he hadn't expected at all. Not Cloud, but Vincent Valentine. Vincent was looking...well, damned good, Rufus noted, gazing at him lustfully. What he wouldn't give to crack open that cold exterior of Vincent's. Although he'd lusted after Vincent for years, Rufus never seriously thought about making him a conquest, and so he had set his sights on Cloud; figuring the blond to be easily influenced, after seeing how easily Sephiroth had controlled him.

Rufus froze as he saw Vincent coming right toward him. The man looked gorgeous; gone was his usual tattered cape, and instead, Vincent was attired in a black silk shirt, a burgundy brocade dinner jacket edged with black velvet piping, black tuxedo pants, and black boots. Vincent had outdone even Rufus this evening, fashion-wise. _Fuck. Relax...be cool, _Rufus thought nervously, as the intimidating Vincent approached. _Don't let him faze you. _Putting on his game face, Rufus greeted the former Turk. "Vincent, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

Vincent nodded silently. "Rufus," he said simply. "Thank you for the invite. Very nice, what you've done to this space," he commented, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you," Rufus replied easily, smiling at Vincent. He was feeling encouraged, both by the scotch in his glass, and the fact that Vincent hadn't been hostile to him. Yet, anyway. "What will you be having to drink?" he asked.

Vincent surveyed all of the bottles on the top shelf. Staring Rufus in the eye, he took Rufus's glass and inhaled the aroma. "That," he said, handing the glass back to its owner. "I'll have what you're having."

Rufus swallowed, and flagged the bartender down to order Vincent's drink for him. _Is Vincent...coming on to me? _he wondered. _Or is it wishful thinking? _Whatever the case might be, Rufus was now sporting a boner underneath his very expensive tuxedo, and was starting to think the conquest of Cloud Strife might end up being more of a Plan B.

* * *

Elena pulled up in a sleek black convertible in front of Seventh Heaven around ten minutes to seven. _Early, but not too early_, she reasoned. She nervously gave herself a once-over in the rearview mirror, making sure her hair and lipstick were just right. For a change, she decided to have her hair done for the occasion. Elena had gone to the salon earlier for an up-do, and was pleased with the results. She wondered if Tifa would be, too.

_Tifa_. Elena still couldn't believe Tifa had said yes when she suggested the idea weeks ago, about going to the party as her date. It had all started one night after the Turks had clocked out for the day, and ended up all converging at Seventh Heaven for a few rounds, as they frequently did after a long, hard day of murder, spying, and espionage. Cloud and Reno were practically in each other's laps, and Tseng was, quite simply, not interested in Elena _in that way_. That evening, Elena finally seemed to realize it, and after everyone dispersed - Cloud and Reno leaving hand in hand, feeling each other up on their way out, and Tseng going to Gaia knew where - Elena stayed behind for one more drink. And she poured her heart out to Tifa.

In Tifa, Elena had been surprised to find a very sympathetic ear. "I understand, Elena," Tifa had said, holding Elena's hand as she moped at the bar. "Look how long I've been throwing myself at Cloud, and for what?" she laughed. "It's obvious _now _that he plays for the other team."

"Ha," Elena had said, throwing back her last drink. "Maybe _we _should play for the other team ourselves, then." Tifa's eyes met hers then, exchanging a lingering glance, followed by a bit of an awkward silence. To fill this silence, Elena said the next thing that came into her mind.

"Tifa, would you like to be my date for Rufus's holiday party?" she had blurted. _Oh fuck, did I seriously just ask Tifa Lockheart out? On a date?_

Much to Elena's surprise, Tifa had happily accepted. "I'd love to go with you! We'll have so much fun" And then Tifa swung herself over the bar, and hugged Elena. Tightly.

Elena replayed the scene over in her mind as she got out of the car and headed inside to gather Tifa. She walked in and spotted Tifa behind the bar, giving instructions to her night bartender. Elena's jaw hung open at the sight of her.

She was...magnificent. Tifa wore a halter dress in purple crushed velvet that barely covered her ass. And the halter part, well - that barely covered her most famous assets. Not that Elena had a problem with this. Tifa's legs were clad in black silk stockings, and on her feet, she wore black stiletto heels. _Cloud Strife is a damned fool_, Elena thought. _Gay or not, he's a damned fool...look at her!_

Tifa suddenly caught sight of Elena standing there dumbly, and grinned at her. "Hi Laney!" she chirped.

"Hi, Tifa," Elena stammered. "Um, here...this is for you," she said shyly, giving Tifa a single white rose that she'd been clutching in her hand. She gave her a chaste peck on the cheek, and Tifa returned it. "You...look absolutely stunning."

"Aww, thank you, Elena. That's so sweet," murmured Tifa, taking the flower from her. "Elena, wow," Tifa said, suddenly noticing Elena's hair. "I love your hair like that, you should wear it up more often, you know." Tifa's fingers gently brushed against the back of Elena's neck, sending shivers down her spine - and other parts of her anatomy. "You look beautiful, Elena."

"Thanks," Elena replied softly, smiling. "I feel kind of...pretty once in a while, when I dress up like this," she said, chuckling.

"That's because you _are _pretty," Tifa insisted, putting her hand on Elena's back and steering her toward the door. "Come on, let's get going. I plan on doing a lot of dancing with you tonight."

"Good," Elena replied, as they exited and Elena walked Tifa to her car. "I love to dance!"

_And after that...who knows what this evening may bring_, Elena thought with a smile, as she slid behind the wheel and started the engine.

* * *

As often happened when Reno was riding 'bitch' on Fenrir, straddling his seat right behind Cloud - he was popping a boner. _I can't help it_, the Turk fretted as he glanced down at the telltale bulge in his pants. Between the steady vibrations of the motorcycle's engine between his legs, and the fact that Cloud's ass was basically in between his legs - Reno had no control over his pelvic region whatsoever, when riding Fenrir. He only hoped he wouldn't accidentally activate the remote and make Cloud's underwear go off, and cause him to steer Fenrir into a ditch, or worse.

They finally arrived at ShinRa, where valet parkers descended upon them, offering to park the bike. Cloud merely glared at them and drove on, parking his bike on the sidewalk. Cutting the engine, Cloud dismounted, followed by Reno. One of the valets approached Cloud tentatively. "Sir, you can't park there-" he began.

"Yes, I can," Cloud replied evenly, still glaring. Reno was secretly enjoying Badass Cloud, and trying not to laugh at the poor sod of a valet. "My boyfriend here," Cloud continued, pointing at Reno, "is a Turk. And me? I happened to save the entire fucking Planet. So...I think I can park where I want, yeah? Here," Cloud said, taking a twenty gil note out of his wallet, and handing it to the valet, "take this. Listen, I'm not trying to be a jerk, I just don't want to park near all those other assholes." The valet laughed nervously and took the money from Cloud. "Have a...nice evening, gentlemen," he mumbled, turning quickly to leave.

Once the valet was out of earshot, Reno burst out laughing. "Cloud, you bastard," he gasped. "That was mean, yo! The poor dude..."

Cloud chuckled, his hand unconsciously reaching for Reno's. "Hey, I still tipped him, didn't I?" he asked. "Shit, I thought I was being nice."

The Turk looked down to see Cloud's hand easily sliding into his own, and it made him smile. _So_, he thought, _we're going to walk into this thing holding hands and shit, huh? Fucking awesome. _He suddenly thought of something, and turned to Cloud with a question on his face.

"Hey, Cloud, I just thought of something," Reno began.

"What?" replied Cloud, turning his head toward Reno.

"Did you know that Elena and Tifa are going to be each other's dates tonight?" Reno asked. "What the fuck's up with that, yo?"

"Yeah, Tifa did tell me that," Cloud answered, nodding. "Tifa had said something about...stepping outside of her comfort zone. Or something like that. Who knows, maybe they'll be good for each other, right?"

"Huh," pondered Reno, as they walked toward the building. "But Tifa, I never thought she was-I mean, Elena, I've had suspicions over the years, yo, but I never thought-" Reno stammered. He didn't like putting _labels _on people - Gaia knew, there wasn't really a label for what he and Cloud had found together. It was just...right. There was no need to categorize it, when it was something as simple and natural as breathing.

Still, Reno was Reno, and he pressed on with his questions. "So, is Tifa a lesbian, yo?" he asked Cloud.

"Not exactly," replied Cloud. "She's bisexual."

"She's _what_?" exclaimed Reno, incredulous. "No shit!"

Cloud laughed at Reno's expression. "Yeah," he said. "It kind of surprised me at first, but then Tifa and I talked a bit, and she said that _she _had the same reaction as me, when I told her I was seeing _you_."

"Wait a minute, yo," Reno interrupted. "Are _you _bisexual, Cloud? I mean, you did date Tifa once..."

"Reno, you're an idiot," Cloud retorted, giggling.

"Nice, Cloud," Reno replied. "I love you too." He dragged Cloud inside, completely oblivious of the impact his last remark was having on his boyfriend.

Cloud's brain was somewhere in outer space. _Reno loves me_, he thought, an idiotic grin plastered across his face, as Reno led him toward the bank of glass elevators in the lobby.

* * *

Tseng arrived a short time after Vincent did, and joined him and Rufus at the bar. The object of Tseng's unrequited desire - Rufus - was obviously making a play for Valentine, and amazingly, the former Turk wasn't skulking off and shunning Rufus's advances as he normally would. Tseng quietly sipped his scotch while he wondered what Valentine was up to; or if he was even up to anything at all. Maybe he just enjoyed being wooed by the most powerful man on Gaia. The Wutaian was quite adept at reading people, so he figured he'd watch, and wait to see how the rest of the evening transpired.

It didn't take long. The next guests to arrive through the large double doors were Reno and Cloud, hand in hand; making it clear to anyone who could see them that they were there _together_. Tseng saw Rufus's jaw drop at the sight of the pair; then his expression faded to...disappointment? Sadness? Or maybe it was some combination of the two. This perplexed Tseng; did Rufus have a thing for Reno? Or Cloud? Rufus often had crushes on various ShinRa employees - much of the time, he'd share the information with Tseng, asking the Wutaian to find out said employee's work schedule so Rufus could just "show up" and seduce whoever it was. A few weeks in the president's bed, and Rufus would always end up tiring of his conquest, moving on to the next one.

_Odd that the president wouldn't tell me if he was interested in one of my Turks...or Cloud, for that matter_, Tseng puzzled. He sighed, wishing fervently that Rufus would stop being such a myopic idiot, and realize what he had right in front of him. _Maybe he has no idea about how I feel_, Tseng thought. _Even though I thought I'd made it perfectly clear…._

_Perhaps I will have to tell him..tonight. Before Vincent gets his claw into him, _Tseng thought wryly.

"Cloud Strife," Rufus said, leaving his spot by the bar to go over and greet the Planet's hero. "I'm pleased you could make it after all, I wasn't sure if you'd come..." _All over my face_, Rufus added mentally, smirking.

Cloud seemed puzzled by that statement. "Wouldn't have missed it," he replied casually. "Reno and I have been looking forward to this for a while. In fact, I think this might be the first time we've gotten all dressed up for a date," he said, flashing a smile. _Gods, that smile_, Rufus thought. _Rarely seen, but so beautiful when it is..._

"So," Rufus continued, somewhat flatly. "You two are..together, you and Reno?" he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yep," Reno replied, throwing an arm around Cloud possessively. "Been a few months now."

"Well, that's lovely," Rufus replied a bit insincerely, turning to the bartender. "What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have some of that blue agave tequila, please," Cloud told the bartender, pointing to the bottle behind him. "Reno, you gonna have the usual?"

Nodding, Reno said, "Yeah. You know me too well, babe," he told Cloud, kissing his cheek. "Whiskey, neat," he told the bartender.

"Coming right up," the bartender replied.

"Vincent, how have you been?" Cloud inquired. "Surprised to see you here."

"Quite well," he replied. "Let's just say I needed to...get out and socialize a bit." _Get laid, is more like it_, Vincent thought, as he eyed both Tseng and Rufus curiously. Tseng and Rufus both caught Vincent's odd stare, and exchanged confused glances with each other.

Cloud and Reno's drinks quickly appeared on the bar, and the Turk moved quickly to retrieve them. "Here you go," Reno said to Cloud as he handed him his tequila. They clinked their glasses together lightly in a toast, and began drinking. Reno shifted against the bar, his leg accidentally brushing up against the remote control hidden in his pocket. Oh shit, Reno thought guiltily, as he felt the button depress. Cloud jumped as if he'd been touched with a red hot poker, and spilled his glass of tequila.

_All down the front of Rufus ShinRa's very expensive tuxedo. _Cloud was mortified, and grabbed a bunch of napkins, dabbing at the spill. "Gods, I'm so sorry! I don't know what...happened, there," Cloud muttered apologetically.

"It's...all right," Rufus said weakly, as Cloud's hand dabbed ever closer to his crotch. "Never mind, I can change into something else up in my office."

"Yo, look who's here," Reno interrupted, as he saw Elena, Tifa, Rude - and his date, Rikku, apparently - enter the room. _She doesn't even look legal, yo_, Reno thought, grinning. _Nice going, Rude!_

"Hey Laney, Tifa," Reno said, greeting them. He gave each woman an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Rude...partner. You going to introduce me?"

"The minute you stop talking, sure I will," replied Rude, smirking. "Reno, this is Rikku." Reno politely shook her hand, and raised an eyebrow, taking in her appearance. Rikku was young, all right - maybe eighteen or so, if Reno were to venture a guess - and was scantily clad, but had the body to back it. _She's wearing less than Lockheart is, even_, Reno mused. _I wonder if Rikku is a stripper?_

"It's nice to meet you, Reno!" Rikku squeaked. _Oh gods, she's bubbly. That is so unlike Rude..._

"Nice to meet you, Rikku," Reno replied. "Yo, Cloud, get over here - meet Rude's girl."

"I'm sorry, Mr. President-" Cloud kept stammering apologetically.

"Please, forget about it," Rufus said wearily. "As I said, I can go and change." Meanwhile, Vincent decided to take the bull by the horns. "Rufus, I need to speak with you," he began. "Tseng, you too."

Tseng's curiosity was piqued, and he moved in closer to hear what Vincent had to say.

"What's going on, Vincent?" Rufus inquired.

"This is something best discussed in the privacy of your office," Vincent said mysteriously, trying to hide his sly grin.

Tseng appeared mildly concerned. "I hope this is nothing...serious, Vincent?"

"Well," Vincent replied, "it's perhaps a bit serious - but nothing at all bad, I assure you. But, it's something I need to...share, with both of you."

Shrugging his shoulders, and feeling a bit bewildered, Rufus agreed. "All right. I have to head up there anyway, to change out of this," he replied. "Let's go now." He led the way toward the elevators, wondering what on Gaia Vincent could possibly have to tell them – during a party, no less - that was so urgent.

* * *

Reno, Cloud, Tifa, Elena, Rude and Rikku, had all found a small booth near the bar, and took it over. Everyone had just eaten, and now they were all enjoying some after-dinner cocktails before hitting the dance floor. Tifa and Elena were the first ones out on the dance floor when the music started to pick up. Rude and his date had been fairly quiet – since they seemed to be permanently attached at the lips. Reno tried making conversation with Rikku, but it was like pulling teeth.

"So, ah…Rikku, what do you do for a living?" Reno asked her.

Rikku was sitting in Rude's lap, and broke from kissing him to reply. "I'm a bounty hunter!" she replied cheerfully.

"No shit!" replied Reno, clearly impressed. "So Rude, you didn't tell me how you met this lovely girl."

Rude gave Reno a _look_ over his sunglasses; apparently he wasn't appreciative of having his make-out session interrupted. "She and I showed up at the same time to…a certain unsavory individual's house. He had jumped bail, and I was sent there to…provide some muscle. We had some intel on him that wasn't too favorable."

"Who was it?" Cloud asked. "Anyone we know?"

Rude chuckled. "Well, in a way, you might. It was Don Corneo's nephew. Taking over the family business, it seems."

"That guy," grunted Reno. "What a fucking scumbag."

"Yeah," Cloud said, agreeing. "You know, Reno, I think that was the first time we…kind of worked together. "That time in Wutai, with Elena and Yuffie…"

"I remember," said Reno, smiling, as he put his arm around Cloud. Glancing up, he noticed that Rude and Rikku were back to making out again. Groaning, Reno nudged Cloud. "Let's leave them alone for a while, yo," he whispered.

"Okay," replied Cloud. "Why don't we walk around for a bit? I don't feel like dancing yet."

Shrugging, Reno said, "Sounds good. Whatever you want to do."

The two walked around the perimeter of the dance floor for a bit, mingling and socializing any time they saw a familiar face. Reno, naturally, knew a lot more ShinRa employees than Cloud did, so he was doing most of the talking. Soon, Reno got bored with this, however, and his hand wandered into his pants pocket, feeling the remote that was hidden there. He grinned, thinking it was high time he pressed the button. _It's game time, all right._

Reno depressed the button on the remote hesitantly, and waited to see what kind of reaction he'd get from Cloud. The effect was immediate; Cloud stumbled and nearly walked into a pole near the main bar. "What the…gods, what is wrong with me?" Cloud mumbled.

"S'matter, babe?" Reno asked, doing everything he could to keep from laughing.

"I don't know…I feel….weird. Like, kind of tingly," Cloud told him, looking puzzled.

Reno bit his lip to keep from cracking up. "That's um…strange, Cloud."

"You're telling me," Cloud replied, sighing.

_Press the button again. Do it._

"Ahh!" yelped Cloud, his body stiffening as a jolt went through him. He nearly collided with someone dancing toward the edge of the dance floor. "Sorry," he muttered apologetically.

_Again. Press it again._

"Motherfucker!" Cloud shouted, running his hands through his hair in apparent frustration. "Gods, what the hell…?"

_Again. Againagainagainagainagain._ Reno finally got carried away, and pressed the button quickly and repeatedly, causing Cloud to walk into the wall, smashing his face flat against it. _Oh shit!_ Reno thought. _Maybe I went too far._ He rushed over to Cloud to see if he was all right. "Yo, Cloud!" Reno said, crouching over his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Cloud said, moaning as he sat up. "I feel…well, incredibly aroused," he told Reno, blushing. "And I have no idea why."

_I know why._ "Um, Cloud…" Reno began sheepishly. "I have something to tell you. Those bikini briefs I got you…"

A look of horror washed over Cloud's face as he realized what Reno was trying to tell him. "Oh _no_, Reno. You didn't! Are these those…vibrating kind? That's not fucking fair!" he groaned.

"I did," Reno admitted. "But I feel bad about it now, yo! I didn't think you'd walk into the freaking wall, dude."

"Yeah, but I did," Cloud replied dryly, glaring at Reno. "That's it. I'm going to teach you a lesson, Reno." Cloud got to his feet, and dragged a shocked-looking Turk by the hand toward the elevators.

"Where're we going?" Reno asked helplessly. He knew Cloud must be pissed, to want to "teach him a lesson."

"In here," Cloud said, shoving Reno into one of the glass elevators adjacent to the front of floor 57.

"Cloud, look…I'm sorry, I know it was stupid," Reno babbled, attempting to apologize. _Shit, Cloud must really be pissed…_

The doors closed and Cloud hit the stop button, which sounded an alarm. "We don't have much time," Cloud said hoarsely, pulling Reno down to him and kissing him, as his hands wandered down to Reno's pants, fiddling with the zipper.

"You're…wait, you're not mad?" Reno asked, gasping for breath.

Cloud grinned. "It wasn't…one of your _best_ ideas, Reno," Cloud said. "But as I said before, I am incredibly fucking turned on. I've always wanted to fuck in an elevator, haven't you?" he said airily, as he undid Reno's pants, letting them fall down around his ankles.

Reno gulped. "Um…I suppose I have wanted to," he murmured distractedly. "Fuck in an elevator, that is."

"Good," Cloud replied, still grinning cheekily. "Guess what we're going to do?"

"You realize there's cameras in here, right Cloud?" Reno warned,as Cloud dropped his pants.

"Yup. I know that," Cloud replied. "I infiltrated this building with AVALANCHE, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Reno replied, as he felt Cloud's fingers enter him. Fingers that were covered with cold _lube_.

"Fuck, Cloud!" Reno groaned. "That shit's fucking cold, yo!" Gasping, Reno regarded Cloud for a moment, and thought of another question. Just as Cloud added a third finger. "Ahhhh!" he yelped. "C—Cloud," Reno stuttered. "Why…did you have lube on you anyway...oh gods," he moaned, as Cloud's fingers went in just a bit further, just brushing his prostate.

"Doesn't everybody?" Cloud replied cheekily, snickering. "Surely you carry it everywhere, no?"

"Yeah—I mean, sometimes—oh fuck, Cloud!" Reno groaned in frustration, as Cloud's fingers kept up their relentless thrusting motion in Reno's ass. "Just…just…."

"Just what?" Cloud said teasingly. "What do you want me to do to you, Reno?"

Gazing at Cloud through half-lidded eyes, Reno touched Cloud's cheek briefly and answered him.

"I want you to make love to me, Cloud," he whispered.

Blinking back a bit of moisture in his eyes, Cloud nodded silently, and positioned Reno over his cock. "This might be…a little bit of a challenge, after all," Cloud admitted. "For one, I'm a bit shorter than you…"

"Then let's do like this," Reno interrupted, kicking his pants completely off, and throwing his jacket to the floor. Positioning his back against the glass wall of the elevator, Reno pulled Cloud toward him, and held onto his shoulders while he hoisted up his legs, wrapping them tightly around Cloud's waist. "There," he said, pulling Cloud back into an embrace, kissing his shoulder. "Now we can do this."

"People are going to see your ass through that glass wall, you know," Cloud said teasingly.

"So what?" Reno said, grinning and shrugging his shoulders. "Fuck them. If they're looking, let them enjoy the goddamned show." The two giggled quietly over that for a moment.

Cloud repositioned himself, and braced his hands against the wall of the elevator, thrusting slowly and easily into Reno. "Gaah," grunted Reno, as he began to rapidly stroke his cock. "Oh fuck, Cloud!" he yelled. "Harder….go faster….harder…."

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled, increasing his tempo as he slammed into Reno, causing the Turk to cry out as he ripped out a chunk of Cloud's hair, that he hadn't even realized was clutched in his fist in the first place. "Ow!" Cloud cried briefly, not slowing his pace.

"Sorry," Reno gasped. "Oh gods, Cloud, I'm going to come—"

Cloud moved back from the wall and lifted Reno onto him so he was sitting on his hips; then, he slammed Reno back against the wall, and began thrusting into him furiously. "Sweet fucking Shiva," murmured Cloud, as he spent his load. Reno arched his back, and hit his head back against the glass wall, as he felt his release come moments later.

Still inside Reno, Cloud lowered them both slowly to the floor of the elevator, where the Turk collapsed onto Cloud's chest, just savoring the moment – and the afterglow. "Gods, Cloud," whispered Reno. "I guess I should buy you vibrating underwear more often, yeah?"

Cloud laughed. "Um, no…I don't think so," he replied. Both seemed to have forgotten they were still in the elevator…and that the alarm had suddenly stopped sounding.

Until there came a soft 'ding'…and the elevator door opened. There stood a slightly flushed-looking Tifa and Elena, who both glanced quickly at the sight below them, and giggled.

"Hi boys," Tifa said to them, smiling. "We'll just wait for the next one." She reached in and hit the alarm button again, and the doors closed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! So much for being a one or two shot. Oh well! :)**

**Usual disclaimers from previous chapters apply.**

**Warnings for this chapter: language, yuri, yaoi, lemons, threesome. Oh my!**

* * *

Tifa and Elena stood there giggling, after the elevator doors shut once again. "Oh gods," Elena said, gasping. "That was...a lot more than I ever wanted to see of Reno and Cloud."

"I know," Tifa replied, giggling. "Well...I've seen Cloud before, of course, but I really didn't need to see Reno's pale ass out in the open like that."

"Tell me about it!" Elena snorted. "And I have to work with the guy!" The next elevator finally arrived, and Tifa and Elena got on. _Alone in an elevator with Tifa_, Elena thought, smiling. She was feeling a bit nervous, but a bit emboldened by the alcohol she'd consumed during the course of the evening. "Wait," Elena said, staring at Tifa. "Um...where are we going, anyway?"

"I don't know!" Tifa replied, laughing. "You said you wanted to get off the dance floor because it was too hot."

"Oh yeah," Elena said, grinning at Tifa. "And did you see that nasty-ass dude grinding on me? Eww. I think he works for Mayor Domino."

"Yeah, I was about to kick that guy's ass, if he didn't stop harassing you," Tifa remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Between you and me, we could have taken him down easily," Elena bragged. Pausing for a moment, Elena grabbed her keycard and inserted it into the slot. "Let's hit up the president's office, we can hang out there for a bit. It's so big, Rufus won't even know we're there, if he's even still up there. Or we could just go on the roof...watch the stars."

Tifa smiled, wrapping her arms around Elena. "Sounds nice," she whispered breathily, as she moved in and kissed Elena softly on the lips.

It was unlike any kiss either of them had ever had before, and it took both of them by surprise, leaving them breathless. Soft, and warm, and unyielding. _More_, thought Elena. _I want more. _The Turk lowered her hands, cupping Tifa's velvet-clad ass, and squeezed gently. Tifa groaned into Elena's mouth, kissing her fiercely.

"Elena," Tifa moaned. Her hands wandered up and down Elena's back, pulling her in tightly. "I want you."

"I...want you too," Elena whispered. She hadn't had much experience with other women - well, only one, really, during a drunken one-night stand at the academy - but Elena figured Tifa would let her know in her own way, what felt good and what didn't. Elena slowly brought her hand in between Tifa's legs, and grinned when she learned that the barmaid _wasn't wearing any underwear_. Tifa gasped upon feeling Elena's fingers enter her, and moaned. "Oh gods, Elena," Tifa cried. "And here I thought I'd be the one to make the first move...fuck..."

"Why'd you think that, Teef?" Elena murmured, moving her fingers in and out slowly, her thumb gently flicking Tifa's clit.

"Because," Tifa gasped, bucking her pelvis down onto Elena's fingers. "I...thought...thought you might be too shy...to start anything...ohh!" Tifa shifted, moving her hips in time with Elena's roving hand.

Smirking, Elena registered Tifa's comment as a bit of a challenge. "On the floor, Lockheart," she ordered her. "Lie on your back." Tifa obeyed willingly, and Elena jabbed the stop button on the elevator, sounding the alarm. "Cloud and Reno had a pretty good idea there," she commented, grinning, "and I'm going to steal it."

Tifa's eyes widened, and her pulse quickened as she saw Elena get on her knees, in between Tifa's legs. "Gods, Elena," Tifa moaned as she felt hands sliding her tight dress upward. Elena's head dipped downward as she let her breath tickle Tifa's most sensitive areas. "Goddammit, Laney," Tifa cried. "Don't tease me like that!"

Elena grinned, then gave a hesitant lick. An excited gasp from Tifa. _On the right track, I think_, Elena thought happily. She dove in with greater gusto, licking and sucking Tifa's clit, while inserting several fingers into her. _She's so...soft_, Elena thought. She paused, licking along Tifa's bikini line, enjoying how her tongue fit perfectly in the curved areas. Elena moved back toward her main target, gently biting and nibbling around Tifa's clit. This elicited a definite reaction - and a good one.

"Oh my gods," moaned Tifa, as she wrapped her legs around Elena's neck. "Oh fuck, I'm fucking coming!" Encouraged by this, Elena's tongue and fingers increased their tempo, causing Tifa to buck and thrust her hips against Elena. "Oh gods, that was...oh my gods..." Tifa babbled, still riding out her orgasm.

"Laney," Tifa said, breathing raggedly. "Turn...turn around. I want to..." Her voice trailed off as she rode the first wave of her orgasm, crying out as she reached down to run her fingers through Elena's hair.

Pausing, Elena removed herself from between Tifa's legs, and looked up at her with questioning eyes. "You want me to...?" Elena asked, not finishing the sentence. There was no real need; it was clear what Tifa wanted them to do next. It was made even more clear when Tifa pulled Elena into her lap and kissed her deeply. "Yeah," Tifa said, breathing heavily. "I do want you to." Tifa lay back down on the floor, while Elena quickly removed her panties, tossing them to the side. She then rotated herself, placing herself in a sixty-nine position on top of Tifa, and Elena descended upon her once again, her eager tongue seeking out its target. Elena's focus was quickly interrupted as she felt Tifa's warm breath ghosting over her inner thigh. Then, a tongue was deftly inserted into Elena.

She thought she might pass out. It felt so fucking good...Tifa was really, really good at this. Elena made a mental note to tell Tifa this later. If she didn't pass out first.

"Tifa," Elena whimpered. "Oh, fuck..."

"Sit up," Tifa urged her. "Turn around, and sit up. I want you to sit on my face, Laney."

_Holy shit. _Elena swallowed hard, and turned around as requested. She regarded Tifa curiously. "Are you...sure, Tifa?" Elena asked, hesitantly.

Tifa nodded. "I'm damned sure," she replied. "I'm going to make sure you have the best orgasm of your life."

Elena grinned. "Oh?" She maneuvered herself up toward Tifa's face, kneeling over her, then gently lowering herself. Apparently Elena wasn't fast enough; Tifa impatiently grabbed the Turk's ass and pulled her closer, assaulting her clit with teeth and tongue. Four fingers rudely shoved themselves into Elena's crotch, seeking out the G-spot. Which Tifa located almost immediately.

"Holy living fuck!" Elena cried out, throwing her head back as Tifa's tongue and fingers worked in symphony to give Elena what had been promised - the best orgasm of her life.

"Laney," Tifa moaned into the Turk's crotch, the vibrations sending yet another shock wave through Elena. Tifa pulled Elena onto her face even more firmly, fucking the Turk with her tongue. "Oh...my gods...oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Elena yelled as a mindblowing orgasm took over all of her senses, nearly causing her to collapse on top of Tifa.

_Time to return the favor, _Elena thought, as she removed herself somewhat reluctantly from Tifa's eager mouth and tongue. _Yeah…time to return the favor...again and again and again..._

Breathing heavily and raggedly, Elena scooted down, laying on top of Tifa, pulling the top of her dress down to expose a breast. _Oh, those are real_, Elena thought, grinning, as her teeth grazed a nipple. She bit down gently, as her hand wandered up to Tifa's crotch again. Elena inserted her fingers quickly, fucking Tifa while licking and biting at her breast. "Sweet fucking Ifrit!" Tifa yelped, arching her back. "Oh gods, Laney, you are so fucking good," she cried out as another orgasm hit her.

Much like Reno and Cloud had done earlier, neither Tifa or Elena had noticed that the elevator alarm had stopped sounding. The doors opened to the 70th floor with a soft 'ding.' Standing there was none other than Rufus ShinRa, clad in a smoking jacket. Elena and Tifa both froze, suddenly realizing that they had an audience. _Shit_.

"Well, ladies," Rufus said, completely nonplussed. "You're on the right floor if you're looking for a strap-on, I have quite the collection up here." Chuckling softly, he turned away to let the women collect themselves, while he turned to head back to his private suite. He paused, glancing back and said, "Please...make yourselves comfortable up here...if you'd like some privacy. We're having a bit of a privateparty in my office, so do join us." Still laughing, he walked away from the elevators, heading back to his office.

* * *

Vincent was impatiently waiting for Rufus to return. Why he picked now to 'get some air' was beyond infuriating to Vincent. He wanted to lay all his cards on the table - _or, lay Tseng and Rufus on the table_, he thought wickedly. Vincent had yet to reveal his true reason for ushering Tseng and Rufus up to the 70th floor.

_Fuck it_, Vincent thought, his horniness taking over any semblance of patience he might have possessed. _Tseng's here...maybe I'll start with him. Rufus will get the picture...eventually_. "Tseng," Vincent purred, moving next to the Wutaian, who was seated on Rufus's long, black leather sofa, a glass of sake in his hand.

"Yes?" Tseng replied quietly, gazing intently at Vincent. He still wasn't entirely sure what this former Turk was up to, but his close proximity - make that _very _close proximity, as Vincent scooted right next to Tseng, their thighs now touching - was making the Wutaian nervous. _And excited_, he thought, as he felt his groin stir. Tseng's heart might belong to Rufus, but he wasn't immune to the raw sex appeal that was Vincent Valentine.

"It's like this, Tseng," Vincent said simply - and then, suddenly decided that words were not necessary to get his point across. Cupping Tseng's chin and turning his face toward him, Vincent kissed him, tenderly at first, then more passionately, as Tseng responded, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through Vincent's hair. "Gods, Vincent," Tseng said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. "I...never knew..."

Vincent smirked. "You and Rufus are so oblivious," he replied. "So…how long have you been in love with him, Tseng?"

"What?" Tseng replied, feigning innocence - and failing. Sighing, he asked, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious enough to me," Vincent answered, as he stroked Tseng's jaw with his claw hand, causing the Wutaian to shudder from the touch of the cold metal. "And you and Rufus," Vincent continued, chuckling. "You both seem to have no idea that I want you. I want _both _of you."

"Both of us?" Tseng echoed increduously. "At...the same time?" he inquired, smiling nervously.

"That would be ideal," Vincent responded, pulling Tseng into his lap, groping him and kissing him. "However," he said, as he planted kisses along the Wutaian's throat, "Rufus seems to have wandered off, as he often does. I think you and I can get things started ourselves, don't you? Rufus can join in later, if he likes."

"Yes," Tseng whispered, as he lay back on the couch, pulling Vincent down to him. "I think...that is an excellent idea." Grinning slyly, Vincent let his hands wander up the sides of Tseng's lean torso, while Tseng opened his legs, allowing Vincent to lay right on top of him. Tseng could feel Vincent's sizeable erection grinding down on him. "We need to get these fucking clothes off," Tseng growled.

"Agreed," replied Vincent. Clothes were quickly shed, and the two men were soon fully naked. Vincent continued grinding his cock on Tseng's, now skin on skin, the sensation was driving both men to distraction.

"So," came Rufus's voice as he re-entered the room, "I caught Elena and Lockheart fucking in the elevator-" he began, chuckling.

The president fell silent as he saw Tseng and Vincent, completely naked, and making out on his couch. "Rufus," said Vincent, suddenly noticing him. "Glad you could join us."

"Join?" Rufus repeatedly stupidly, staring at Vincent, and looking confused.

"Yes," Tseng interjected. "We...want you to join us, Rufus. That is, if you're willing."

"If I'm willing?" Rufus echoed, laughing. His hand had already moved down to his belt buckle, and he quickly rid himself of his pants. "Oh, I'm willing, all right," he said, grinning, as he hastily removed the rest of his clothing. "Why don't we...move this over to the floor." He gestured toward the fireplace, where there was an open area near the hearth, covered by a fluffy, flokati wool rug.

Vincent and Tseng nodded in agreement, and, extricating themselves from one another, moved over to the rug. Vincent pounced upon Tseng immediately, pinning his shoulders to the floor, kissing him. "Tell him," Vincent whispered. "Tell Rufus how you feel."

Rufus had knelt down on the rug next to the two men, his left hand running up Vincent's back, and his right hand grazing Tseng's bared shoulder. "Tell me what, boys?" Rufus purred.

"That I'm in love with you," Tseng blurted. "And so is Vincent."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at this, and smiled. "Really,now. I say," he continued, "this is turning into quite a pleasant evening." He lay on his side, sandwiching himself in between Vincent and Tseng, kissing Tseng tenderly. "Oh, Tseng," Rufus murmured, his tongue running along Tseng's jawbone, "I do adore you...my lovely man. And Vincent...gods, Vincent," he murmured, turning his head toward him and kissing him in turn. "You are...oh, I have wanted this for years. I have wanted _both _of you for years," Rufus continued, chuckling. "And here we are."

"Yes," Vincent said simply. "Here we are. So now what?" he asked, chuckling.

"Now," Tseng murmured huskily, "we will do something about it." Sitting up slightly, he moved toward Rufus, forcing the president to lie on his back on the rug. "I'm...going to need some lube for this."

"I have some," Vincent replied hastily. "In my jacket, I'll get it."

Rufus laughed. "Are all Turks, past and present, always this prepared?" he asked, giggling. He saw Tseng moving away from him and wondered what he was up to. Then, as he saw the black-ponytailed head position itself between Rufus's legs, the president knew. Tseng didn't hesitate, he began sucking Rufus slowly and softly, his hand stroking along with the pace of his mouth. Rufus leaned his head back and groaned. "Tseng...," he pleaded. "Please...let your hair down."

Tseng paused in his ministrations, and shrugged indifferently. He undid the band that kept his hair pulled back tightly, and let it fall down freely, like pools of black silk. It tickled Rufus's legs and torso as Tseng descended once again.

"Here," interrupted Vincent, handing the lube to Tseng. Grinning, he opened the tube, and squirted a bit on his fingers. "Mr. President?" Tseng began, grinning slyly. "Permission to fuck you, sir?"

Rufus burst out laughing. "Cheeky bastard," he replied, smirking. "Permission is _indeed _granted." Tseng slicked his cock with additional lube, and positioned himself over Rufus. Slowly, Tseng worked the head of his cock into Rufus, thrusting and grunting. "Gods, you are tight," Tseng said, groaning. Rufus responded by spreading his legs out further, and tipping his ass upward slightly.

Meanwhile, Vincent had grabbed the lube and applied it liberally to his own swollen erection. Leaning over behind Tseng, he whispered into the Wutaian's ear, as he was mid-thrust. "I'm taking you from behind, Tseng...be ready for me." His eyes widening in surprise, Tseng nodded, still thrusting into Rufus, who was bucking and rolling his hips in response.

Tseng felt Vincent enter him, and he leaned forward slightly onto Rufus, gasping. _Sweet Gaia, he's huge!_ Tseng thought, as he felt his muscles quivering and contracting around Vincent's cock. "Oh fuck," moaned Tseng, as Vincent drove into him, which drove _him_ back into Rufus. "Fucking Ifrit," muttered Rufus, groaning as Tseng slammed into him. Vincent, in turn, was pounding relentlessly into Tseng, driving him toward the edge of orgasm. "Gods," muttered Tseng. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out…" he groaned.

"Not…just….yet," Rufus begged, gasping with each thrust. Vincent was peaking, and shuddered so violently as he came, Rufus felt it _through_ Tseng. It took his breath away; here he was, being train-fucked by two men he'd been in lust with for years, and had been too obtuse to realize that they might have felt the same way.

Cloud _who_? Rufus thought, smirking, wondering why he had wasted any time trying to seduce the blond. Rufus was knocked out of his reverie as Tseng grabbed his cock, and began stroking it rapidly, bringing Rufus to the edge. "Tseng," he begged. "I…want you to come. I want to feel it inside of me." He braced himself, sweat dripping into his eyes, Tseng's entire body tensed as he came, crying out as he did so. "Oh gods, Rufus," he groaned, collapsing on top of Rufus as he spent his load. Rufus's hand joined Tseng's, as they mutually stroked him to climax; Rufus came in hot spurts jetting over his abdomen.

"Shit," Tseng muttered under his breath, slowly withdrawing from Rufus. Vincent was sitting cross-legged, still nude, lighting up a cigarette. "Anyone else?" he offered.

"I think I need a drink," Tseng murmured. "Vincent? Rufus?"

"Yeah," Rufus replied, still lying on his back, completely dazed. "A drink. Yes." He sat up slowly, regarding the two men with him. _Somebody pinch me_, he thought, his mind reeling_. This can't be happening. Can't…have actually happened._

"I'll get something in a bit, thank you Tseng," Vincent replied.

Tseng poured himself and Rufus each a glass of whiskey, and brought them over to him.

"So," began Vincent.

"So," replied Tseng, sipping his drink.

"Well, gentlemen," Rufus said, raising his glass and smirking. "Merry Christmas!" The three of them laughed softly. What tomorrow would bring – if anything – nobody was quite certain. At the moment, however, none of them wanted to leave the room; and all three were hoping for another go.

* * *

Tifa and Elena had found a bathroom right near the 70th floor elevator, and straightened themselves up after having been interrupted by Rufus in the elevator. "I still want to take you up on the roof, Tifa," Elena said softly, brushing a lock of Tifa's hair aside, and kissing her shoulder. "I love looking at the stars from there."

Smiling, Tifa turned to Elena and gave her a soft kiss. "That sounds nice. Let's go." They entered the foyer leading to Rufus's suite of offices, and entered through a small side door bearing a sign that read "stairs to roof." One flight of stairs up, and Tifa and Elena opened the heavy door, and were out on the rooftop of the ShinRa building. The night air was quite cool and refreshing.

The two made their way over to a small half-wall, leaning against it. Tifa wrapped her arms around Elena, kissing her on the lips. "I want to see you again," Tifa murmured, her lips ghosting against Elena's collarbone.

"I know," whispered Elena. Her eyes were shining as she caressed Tifa's face with her hand, and ran her fingers through her hair. Elena frowned; she thought she heard low voices. She grabbed Tifa's hand, and nodded to her, mouthing to her_, follow me_. Rounding a corner, Elena and Tifa came across Reno and Cloud, apparently looking at the stars through Rufus's rooftop telescope.

"Hi guys," Elena said quietly, as she and Tifa approached. Reno looked up and grinned at her. "Yo, Laney! Tifa!" he greeted them. "What are you doing up on the roof?"

"Just wanted to get some air…and look at the stars," Elena replied, as Tifa wrapped her arm around the Turk. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

"You two have a good time tonight?" Cloud asked, smiling.

Tifa snickered, stifling a laugh. "Um, yeah. You could say that."

"You could _definitely _say that," Elena added, giggling.

"Good," Cloud replied, grinning. "I won't ask any more questions."

"You might not, Cloud, but I will," Reno interrupted. Everyone groaned simultaneously. "Reno, please," Cloud protested. "Don't be a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, seriously," muttered Tifa. "I think we've suffered enough embarrassment this evening." She clapped her hand to her mouth and turned red, as Elena glared at her. "Let's change the subject, and quicklym" Elena said, hissing under her breath.

Too late. Reno had found his opening for further interrogation. "What embarrassment? What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Elena sighed. "Rufus…he kind of..walked in on us, in the elevator."

"Were you naked?" Reno piped up, leaning in expectantly.

"Reno!" everyone yelled.

"Honestly, Reno," Tifa snapped. "Bad enough Laney and I saw _your_ scrawny ass in the elevator."

"Hey!" Reno protested. "My ass is not scrawny! Is it, Cloud? Do I have a scrawny ass?"

Cloud sighed, then laughed, wrapping an arm around Reno. "You have a perfect ass," he replied, kissing the tip of Reno's nose.

"Good answer, yo," Reno replied. "Hey," Reno said, changing the subject, "has anyone seen Rude and that chick?"

Tifa and Elena both shook their heads. "No," Tifa replied. "Haven't seen him at all, since we left the dance floor earlier."

Reno laughed. "I bet they're both passed out down in the bar. Either that, or old man Rude can't keep up with jailbait girl."

"Haven't seen Vincent or Tseng, either," Elena added. "Of course, we saw Rufus. Gods, how embarrassing…" she muttered.

Narrowing his eyes, Reno asked Elena, "Just how much did Rufus _see_, yo?"

"Everything," Elena mumbled. "Well, _enough_, anyway."

Cloud tried to hide a grin, while Reno was positively beaming. "Laney!" he chirped. "High five, yo, way to go!"

"Shut UP, Reno!" Elena hissed, while Tifa glared at the redhead. "I didn't even tell you what we did in the elevator."

"So that means you _did_ do something," Reno pressed. "Come on, I want details."

"NO!" Elena and Tifa said in unison. "Screw this," Tifa snapped. "We're leaving."

"Bye, guys," Elena said, waving. "Oh, and next time, Reno? Mind your own fucking business." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

"Well, damn…that was harsh," Reno muttered. "What the hell!"

"Reno," Cloud said patiently, "you know, you…were kind of nosey there."

"Me?" Reno said innocently. "Was not. Yo, let's go downstairs and find Rude. I have a feeling he's either drunk off of his ass, or….well, drunk off of his ass." The Turk chuckled.

"I had a nice time tonight," Cloud said shyly, wrapping his arms around Reno, moving in for a kiss.

Smiling, Reno returned the kiss, hugging Cloud tightly. "I did too," he replied. "Cloud, I…I—"

"I know," Cloud interrupted. "I love you too, Reno."

"How did you…how did you know I was going to say that?" Reno asked Cloud, puzzled.

The blond shrugged his shoulders and gave Reno a lopsided grin. "I just knew," he replied simply. "When it's right, you just know."

Realization hit Reno like a ton of bricks. _This is **real**_, he thought, as he grinned from ear to ear_. So real…and so fucking good._

"Cloud? Merry Christmas, baby," Reno whispered, kissing him softly. Cloud's hand reached up and idly stroked Reno's cheek gently.

"Merry Christmas, Reno," he replied softly, capturing Reno's lips in a tender kiss.

"Hey...Cloud?" Reno murmured. Cloud sighed. Really, Reno was simply incapable of remaining silent for more than sixty seconds.

"What, Reno?" Cloud asked.

"What happened to the underwear? You still wearing it?"

Cloud laughed. "No...I'm commando right now," he said, chuckling. "As for the whereabouts of the vibrating panties? You'll find out soon enough." Cloud grinned as he reached into his pocket, hoping Reno hadn't seen him. Thankfully, he hadn't.

_Bzzz. _ Reno jumped. "The fuck!" he yelped. "How in the hell did you..."

"Sometimes you really don't pay attention, do you, Reno?" Cloud burst out laughing, clutching his sides. "Oh, Gaia, this is too much," he hooted. "Well...I guess we're even now.

"Yeah," Reno snorted. "Even."

* * *

**Yeah, I had to have a little "aww" moment at the end with Reno and Cloud. They're my OTP, so there. :D**

**I have no idea where the hell Rude is! No, seriously. I bet Rikku tied him up and took his money or something... ;)**


End file.
